


X-Men VI: Return of the Jedi [Comic]

by thacmis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Comedy, Comic, Digital Art, Gen, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/pseuds/thacmis
Summary: Peter and Wanda finally confront Erik about their relationship.A Star Wars-fusion interpretation.Short digital comic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/gifts).



> Prompt: "Erik finds out that Pietro/Peter and Wanda are his kids. Would love to see his reaction and what he does next."


End file.
